Arrepentido?
by Weasleiisiitah
Summary: Harry en las vacaciones se arrepiente de haber terminado con Ginny y decide reconquistarla. Ella con el corazón roto decide vengarze de Potter. ¿Pero, lograra olvidarse de el o terminara enamorandose cada vez más de el? HG & RHr


Hola!Aquí va un segundo Cáp. de mi fic!

Ojala les guste y me dejen muxos reviews!

Espero me dejen no les cuesta nadita dejarme uno yap!

Solo ponen ok en submit review!

Estoy comenzando a hacer un Draco & Ginny!

Y un Ron y Hermione!

Jiji!

El de Ron y Hermione es la historia de una amiga!

Y a mi me fascino!

Tooo tonz!

Me dije es hermosa!

Así q xq no aprovecharla y crear un fic… pero el xq de Ron y Hermione es xq a ella le fascina esa parejita tonz!

Va totalmente dedicado a ella!

Espero tener prontito el 1capitulo!

Esop!

Me dejan muxo reviews porfis!

* * *

**2°Cap: Arrepentido?**

-ah! – grita

-ouch!-dice Harry- Yo lo siento… Ginny?- pregunta el Moreno

-siii… Har…Potter?-dice la pelirroja con un tono bastante frío.

- hola gin – dice Harry nervioso

-hola Harry – dice gin fríamente

-como has estado?- pregunto el pelinegro _(como crees tu Harry…/ si la dejaste_)

- súper bien y tu?- dice Gin manteniéndose con la misma actitud (_que cabezota eres Ginny, agarralo y dale un buen besote Pque rico un Harry aaahh(suspiro_).

- bien también- dice Harry en ese momento alguien tose a propósito _(que desubicado no creen XD) _

- oh! Te presento a un amigo, se llama Daniel McCormick, Danny el es Harry- dice Ginny _(que eres Ginny… el muchacho te ama y tu toda pesada, pero la verdad actuaría q tú XD_)

- gusto en conocerte, Potter – dice Daniel estirando la mano un tanto frío y mirándolo receloso _(ja! Receloso jajaja! Es su ex es obvio q esta celoso de Harry x lo ocurrido con la mas pequeña de los Weasley)_

- Lo mismo digo Danielcito- dice el ojiverde con rabia.

-Daniel vamonos… quiero conversar contigo- le dijo la pelirroja al oído de este muy cerca. Provocando que Harry se retorciera de los celos y Daniel se estremeciera al contacto de esa pequeña.

- Adiós Harry, nos vemos- dijo Daniel sarcástico. (_A todo esto Daniel… es alto como Harry el pelo castaño oscuro y desordenado onda skater, sorry son mi debilidad y los ojos miel, es exquisito jaja y agréguenle el medio cuerpazo un tanto marcado x los años de quidditch.. ah se me olvidaba Daniel es hijo de padres Muggles así q si es skater.. jajaja!)_

- Nos tenemos que ir, adiós Harry Potter-dijo Ginny muy fría e indiferente _(natty tu caxai, jajaj jaja…fria en indiferente, un iceberg por fuera una fiera ardiente por dentro…la omina, jajaja)_

- ah! así Y donde van?- pregunto Harry, no pudiendo aguantar esos celos enfermizos que tenia, _(y como no si su Ginny estaba con ese mino hombre o joven tan rico! jajá)_

-por ahí! Y nos es asunto tuyo Potter- Dice Daniel mirándolo con cara de burla y su tono de voz Tb!

- ah! Bueno Adiós amo… Gin- dice Harry con tristeza en sus ojitos _(T.T pobecito mi Harry, cuanto daría por reconfortarte… juju!)_

- adiós Harry Potter– dice Ginny muy amargamente.

- adiós Ginny – dice Harry en u susurro inaudible y muy cabizbajo sigue su rumbo y abre la puerta de la habitación de su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras Ron y los encuentra a su HERMANA Hermione (xfa que quede claro que es solo una amiga y para el hermana, nada mas! Es que me carga esa pareja? Y su Tb ya hermano Ron.

-Hola-dice Harry

Ambos se dan vuelta y ven a Harry ahí parado esperando por pasar y mirándolos, tratando de sonreír, pero la verdad no podía por lo ocurrido hace algunos segundos atrás con su Ginny.

Pero tratando de disimular ante sus amigos.

- hola Harry – dicen al unísono

-como estas Ron?- pregunta Harry tratando de disimular su voz triste y su mirada.

-mas o menos, ya sabes- dice Ron – y tu, te ves mal compañero.

- más o menos también- dice Harry- y tu Herms, como estas y tu familia se encuentra bien.

- igual que ustedes-dice la castaña- pero te ves triste Harry te encuentras bien.

- si, estoy bien-dice el ojiverde tratando de cambiar de tema.

- es por Ginny verdad? - pregunta la gryffindor (que comes que adivinas Herms XD).

- no, no es por Ginny, ni siquiera la he visto, o sea si la vi., pero, pero, pero, pero ella estaba con su amiguito Daniel "soy hermoso" no se cuanto más- dice Harry ya esto último notablemente furioso y se notaba el arranque de celos que estaba teniendo

- Harry, los escuchamos hablando, no mientas- dice Ron riéndose un tanto de la furia y los celos de su amigo.

- sabemos que estas así por ella, y también estas notablemente celoso porque ya tiene un amigo y lo trae a la madriguera y todo, pero tu…-dice Herms

- yo que, yo que Herms, yo que – dice el moreno, ya tratando de calmarse, sin tener mayor éxito en su intento.

- estas celoso Harry, celoso de que "te olvide" de que este con Daniel, digamos que tampoco esta nada mal, mejor dicho nada de nada-dice Hermione con su típico tono sabiondo

- tu la dejaste Harry, tu hiciste inconscientemente que ella te olvidara, que te odie, que ya no sienta lo mismo por ti, que tenga a otra persona, que si la quiere y no tiene miedo de estar con ella.- dice Hermione de una vez por todas

-así que eso crees-dice Harry un tanto afectado por lo dicho por su amiga y con un tono de enojado y de resentimiento

-y que quieres que creamos Harry, si no nos dijiste nunca la razón del porque la dejaste, siendo que supuestamente la amabas- dice otra ves la castaña.

- pero, yo, yo, yo…-dice Harry dejando la oración a medias estaba un tanto sorprendido por todo lo que le decía su amiga

- tu que, o acaso, solo jugaste con Ginny, para tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido con esa Ravenclaw- lanza de nuevo Herms

-que tiene que ver en todo esto Chang- dice ahora Ron, estaba boquiabierto por como su "amiga" reprochaba a Harry- acaso te gustaba Harry?

-No, ya no me gustaba cuando comencé con Gin, eso fue en quinto año, Herms Cho ya no tiene nada que ver aquí, porque la mencionas, eso es pasado-dice Harry (pasado pisado o como digo yo comido XD)

-entonces dinos de una vez lo que verdaderamente sientes por Ginny, porque cortaste con ella, porque ahora estas celoso, y reclamando quien es Daniel, no tienes derecho, tu terminaste todo con ella, solo tu, ahora por favor explícame-dice Hermione casi sin aliento, de lo enojada que estaba con Harry

Ambos amigos estaban boquiabiertos, pero Harry estaba muy afectado por todo lo dicho por la castaña, de verdad le dolía que pensaran que el había usado a Gin, estaba de piedra, nunca pensó en lo que su amiga, también amiga de Gin, le podía decir.

-Habla Harry, por favor de una ves dime, PORQUE cortaste con Ginny?-dice Hermione

- bueno porque, yo, porque… yo… porque…-dice Harry

-dinos Harry, somos tus amigos, no te reprochare nada, solo cuéntanos-dice Ron animándolo.

-esta bien, termine con Ginny porque, Voldemort va a buscarla, va a saber que Ginny es lo más importante para mí, iba saber que estábamos juntos, y la buscaría y así se vengaría matándola, yo lo se, no quiero que ella muera, la AMO HERMIONE, la amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, es lo único que me queda para querer seguir viviendo, la única fuerza, no quiero que le haga daño, solo por verme a mí sufrir por eso, no quiero que muera al igual, que mis padres, mi padrino y ahora el director de mi escuela, ella no, no lo soportaría-dice Harry tratando de contener las lagrimas que se avecinaban

Ron y Hermione solo lo miraban, ella estaba llorando y se sentía bastante mal por todo lo que le dijo a su amigo, nunca pensó que el se sintiera así. Y Ron también estaba asombrado por los sentimientos de su amigo.

- quiero protegerla, de todo ella en esta lucha no tiene nada que ver, ella no debe, meterse, ella puede salir muy afectada por el solo hecho de que yo sienta algo muy fuerte por ella, Voldemort no la dejara, siempre se sale con la suya y se venga de mí matando a las personas que yo más amo, la asesinara, y yo no quiero eso, y estoy arrepentido de haber terminado con ella, la amo aun más que antes, la amo con locura, lo es todo para mí, se que Voldemort ya sabe de su existencia, pero no debo estar con ella, ella corre mucho peligro al estar conmigo-dice Harry- la amo como a nadie, es una amor que jamás había sentido antes, es diferente a todo, Cho solo fue una ilusión de niño, por ella jamás sentí lo que sentí y siento por Gin, ella hace que todo parezca perfecto, con ella me siento bien , me siento el hombre más feliz sobre esta tierra, es como si no tuviera ningún peso, solo con su presencia, alegra mi dia, es todo, todo lo que siempre necesite.

-Harry yo los siento, de verdad, no pensé que la amaras tanto, solo no se, lo siento de verdad-dice Herms apenada por todo lo que le dijo a su amigo.

-no Herms era lo que tu pensabas, y esta bien yo nunca dije nada de lo que había ocurrido, y nunca les dije bien lo que sentía por Ginny, y esta bien ella es tu amiga y tu hermana Ron.-dijo Harry, entendía perfectamente a su amiga

-Pero Harry tu quieres volver con ella, pase lo que pase-pregunta Ron

-si y no, la amo y necesito estar con ella, pero no porque es demasiado egoísta de mi parte querer volver con ella porque lo necesito, y también por Voldemort-dice Harry sacudiendo las manos en señal de impotencia

- Harry, no crees que fuiste más egoísta al cortar con ella, por miedo a que le pasara algo y más por no dejarla a ella tomar la decisión de querer o no querer estar contigo en la batalla-dice Herms

-si Harry, pienso lo mismo, ella te amaba y pues tu la dejaste sola sin siquiera saber si ella quería o no acompañarte y apoyarte y entregarte su amor-dice Ron- ella siempre soñó con estar contigo, y cuando al fin esta con la persona que ella más ama o amo, tu la cortas por pensar en ella-finaliza el pelirrojo

-pero yo lo hice por ella, por su protección, porque no quiero que algo malo le pase, no me lo perdonaría-dice Harry

- Harry vuelve con ella, recuperala, dile todo lo que aun sientes por ella, solo díselo, antes de que sea tarde y se enamore de Daniel, el es muy bueno con ella y pues, ella esta dolida por lo que le hiciste, quedo desecha, al no saber tus razones, ella te ama aun lo se estoy segura-dice la gryffindor con su tono inconfundible de siempre saberlo todo.+

-si Harry, además no me gusta ese tipo, es tan, tan, no se, no me gusta, el no la quiere, como tu la quieres, o si no se, además la veo demasiado, no se-dice Ron

-hay ron tu no cambias, que no sabes nada, mira Harry el si la quiere y mucho y ella pues no lo se bien, tengo mis dudas-dice Herms pensativa

-es injusto chicos, que yo ahora que me arrepiente venga y le diga Gin, sabes yo te amo mas que a nadie, porque no dejas a ese tarado, y feo de Danielcito y vuelves conmigo-dice Harry sarcástico y triste- ella no querrá, es injusto para ella, y bueno el me importa poco, pero ella esta feliz con el.

- no lo se Harry, tu decides, y déjame decirte algo, Danielcito, esta bastante apuesto, no es para nada feo, es bastante guapo y bueno pues Ginny, esta preciosa, es ya toda una mujer, es bellísima, creo que debes actuar, rápido.-dice Herms

-esa enana, es preciosa, pero es una niña Hermione, Daniel es muy grande para ella, el es todo un hombre ya y ella una niña, me dan ganas de… pegarle, además de cuando a acá te gusta Daniel? -dice Ron celoso

- No me gusta Ron- dice ella sonriente y con un brillo un tanto especial al mirar a Ron.

-Claro que te gusta se te nota, solo fíjate en el tono que lo dices, ya te llegas a parecer a Luna con ese tono soñador y los ojitos bien brillantes-dice Ron celoso y con una mirada de odio al pensar en Daniel

-No me gusta Ron-dice Herms rotundamente

-si te gusta, estas igual que cuando anduviste con tu vicky, claro estas toda emocionada, y hasta le dices Danielcito y todo, Hermione no mientas te gusta, te conozco se cuando alguien te gusta y no me sorprendería que también te guste no se, cualquiera, o ese amiguito tuyo de pociones-dice Ron rojo de la furia y celos que tenia

-que no me gusta Ron, tu no entiendes nada, además no era yo la que me andaba besuquiando en medio de la sala común, como desesperado, ahí con tu Lav-Lav, y no me gusta nadie.-dice Hermione gritando

-y tu también te besuquiaste con Vicky, y sigues escribiéndole-dice Ron.

Cada vez estaban más cerca gritándose y mirándose con odio, pero no era que sintieran odio, si no por lo que había ocurrido con Viktor y Lavander. Pero Harry se percato de un brillo especial en las miradas de ambos, y recordó el brillo en los ojos de Fleur.

Hay estaba en ellos había visto ese brillo, sabia que sus amigos sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero eran demasiado cobardes, para aceptarlo.

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ-dice Harry ya perdiendo la paciencia, sus amigos acababan con ella-que solo saben pelear.

-lo siento- dicen al unísono.

-ella empezó -dice ron.

-no seas mentiroso Won-Won-dice Hermione enojada y burlándose de el apodo de Ron.

-que no me llames así.-dice Ron

-Yo te llamó como quiero, además no te desagradaba ese apodo cuando se trataba de besuquiar a Lav-Lav.-dice la castaña dolida y de reprochándole

Harry harto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se marcho en silencio, dejándolos a solas.

- pues tu, tampoco le hacías mucho asco a Vicky, o no, crees que soy tonto se que se besuquiaban y no solo una ves sino varias, tu no perdías el tiempo y además de todo nos mentías diciendo que ibas a la biblioteca a estudiar, era mentira, todo era una mentira solo para verte con tu amado Vicky.-dice Ron acercándose cada vez más a la castaña que estaba boquiabierta y muy dolida por todo lo que le estaba diciendo su "amigo"

-yo, yo nunca les mentí, si iba a estudiar, solo que estudiaba con Viktor-dice Hermione nerviosa por la cercanía de Ron-además si me besuquiaba con Viktor, era porque tu, porque tu no ati…-paro Hermione se estaba dando cuenta que hablaba demás y se sonrojo

-yo que Hermi, dime, ahora me echaras la culpa a mi-dice Ron acercándose más a esta _(se puede más XD) _

**_Y así sin darse cuenta se …

* * *

_**

_Grax por los Reviews de verdad espero no defraudarlos, solo tengo tres pero de verdad los aprecio mucho._

**Se Despide**

**.Mademoiselle Potter.**


End file.
